


陨星坠落 Meteorite Fall

by dunabutter



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Allura liked Shiro at first, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, But Shiro just see her as his little sister, F/M, Keith is Allura’s true love, Modern AU, kallura
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunabutter/pseuds/dunabutter
Summary: A kallura Modern AU. Allura is a college student. Her father is an astronomy professor. Shiro, two years her senior, had been taking care of her for a long time and until recently was leaving her to study in New Jersey. On the way, Allura meets a strange boy from Flint, called Keith, who is her future classmate, neighbor, and even true love.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron), Allura/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's difficult for you to read in Chinese...So here's a hint/translate:  
> 吉斯=Keith  
> 阿劳拉=Allura  
> 希罗=Shiro  
> I'm sorry...but my English is not very good. If I had the time, I might release an English version. And thank you for reading!

{引子}

“阿劳拉。”

“嗯？”

她忙着在纸上记下这行文字，在咽下下一口柠檬汽水后，头也不抬地回应了他一声，像是在敷衍。

午后的阳光明媚灿烂，穿过窗外的树荫，在棕色木桌上投下深深浅浅的影子。并在风的吹拂下，像水上的波纹，微微摇曳。光晕将希罗额前那撮白发映成了鹅黄色，阿劳拉喜欢这里，这栋中世纪的教堂似建筑，不过其内部是一个巨大的图书馆，且除了引进的新型现代设备和新的书籍，人们尽力保存了它原有的面貌，几个世纪来的风风雨雨，也都成为了它羊皮纸册子里记录下的故事。

她知道希罗一定在看着自己，并一副欲言又止的表情。不过还好桌子上那刀厚厚的书成为了他们之间的隔阂，她可以装作什么都不知道的样子继续埋头奋笔疾书。尽管她只是因为心烦而乱画一通。

似乎陷入了僵局，沉默不语的气氛让人觉得有些压抑。希罗叹了一口气，将桌上的书移开了一段距离，让身子尽量靠前。

“阿劳拉，我们得谈谈。”他说。

阿劳拉放下了笔，抬头对上他的视线，他的眼里有很多种感情，很复杂。她有不好的预感。

“好吧，你想谈什么。”她张嘴，有些冲的语气让她自己都吓了一跳。

不过好在希罗没有在意太多，他只是停顿了一会儿，然后才继续,

“我要回新泽西了。”

他的声音很轻、很温柔，但语气决绝。阿劳拉觉得有一扇门当着她的面啪的一声被用力关上了。

“克罗万教授在新泽西的研究所里有些项目需要搭把手，之后我就要在他那里工作了。”他说，“不过他允许了我提出休假要回安娜堡的要求，这样我就能回来看你了。”他轻笑了一下，看着她。

他不知道他正在将她的心撕成碎片。

她是知道他此行的目的。他的确会完成她父亲的遗志，将发现艾尔提亚星及其卫星的过程公布于世，成为人类天文学上一块闪耀的里程碑。他们努力了那么多年，总该有些回报。而那也是对阿尔弗最好的追思了。

但现在不一样了，现在的她早已有了私心，即便那没有可能。

“阿劳拉,你就像我的妹妹一样，”希罗的笑容依旧温暖，就像很久以前，她还是个刚升入大学的傻姑娘，身上散发着来自西约克郡乡间特有的泥土气息。为了问几个愚蠢的问题，在打完一天工之后，拿着一张被揉捏的皱巴巴的粉色便签，穿过几条街道，去找克罗万教授的得意门生希罗进行答疑。

也许是隔音效果太好了，她按了几次门铃也没人答应。于是在经过一番极度的思想挣扎后，她果断选择了翻墙。但很不巧的是，墙那边的一树枯藤勾住了她的衣角，怀里抱着的笔记本掉了一地，她躺在他家宽阔的花园草坪上，仰面看到了满夜的星斗。

在一那瞬间，她是很震撼的。她本以为只有躺在奔宁山脉的深处，听着不知从何处穿来的水流静静流淌的声音。不顾克兰喊她回家的焦急，等待夜幕的降临，望那成群的夜空之星。

那是回忆，是记忆中已经死去的灰色星星。

脚步声，从远处传来，步子很稳，很沉，凸显出主人稳重的性子。随后，她找到了黑暗中一双黑灰色的眼睛，眼睛里透出些许的惊讶。这是她第一次见到希罗，以这样一种方式，后者随后温和的看着他，

“有什么是我可以帮到你的吗?” 阿劳拉听的出来，他正极力克制住要笑出来的冲动。

她望着他的眼睛，仿佛那里有满天的星子。

而现在，他正满怀期待的看着她，希望得到她的回答。她觉得她的眼睛里似乎被吹进了风沙，有些干涩。过了很久，随后她听见了自己的声音，像是从天际而来，又被海水冲沒，卷起了沙滩上的沙子:

“没错，那正是我想要的。祝你好运。”


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura was saddened by Shiro's departure, can't help burst into tears on the train. So much so that the strange boy sitting across from her handed her a Napkin. This was the first time Allura and Keith met.

那是一排被擦的发亮的落地玻璃窗户，冷冰冰的，沉重地，垂直立在地面上。

透过明亮的玻璃，可以看到开阔场地上几架停放零散，并且正等待下一次起飞的巨型家伙。它们都被涂抹上了花花绿绿鲜亮的油漆。夸张的颜色在刺眼阳光的照射下散发着骄傲显眼的光芒。

底特律都会机场的下午总是疲倦又忙碌。机场中颜色醒目的红色轻轨将目的地不同的人送往他们等候起飞的地点，一趟又一趟，却不厌其烦。

礼仪小姐麻木甜美的声音回荡在整个候机大厅中，播报着最新的航班行安排。中央空调还呼呼的吹着冷气，将最后残留的一点咖啡饮尽，空纸杯被顺手塞入张着大嘴的灰色垃圾箱内，等候已久的人站起身，看了一眼大厅电子显示屏上的时间，并再一次仔细检查自己的行李和登记证件，活动活动弯曲了太久有些发酸的双腿，嘴里毫不吝啬的小声吐出几个脏字，然后向登机检票口走去，顺便朝检票处略显瘦削且笑的有些僵硬的金发姑娘投去一个温和的微笑作为一个宽慰的回应。登机门前被换上了长得正盛的植物，虽然色彩浓绿幽深，但它并没有就此显得生机和夺目，只叫人感叹它的刻板。

偌大的候机厅中总是分为两种人，一种等待着何时能够登机起飞，一种则是来为他们的离开送行的，很显然阿劳拉属于后者。

好奇的人急着飞离，空白的人等待着死亡。

希罗离开了，和所有“从前的人”一样。

嗯，的确是这样。

天边一架浅蓝色的飞机就像飞鸟那样子的跃过天际。毫不留恋，最终消失在了天地那抹白色的交界处。

阿劳拉站在透明的玻璃前，和所有来为别人送行的人一样，她只不过是其中的一个罢了。那头白色的弯曲长发被她尽最大的努力编成了死蛇一般的又粗又糙的麻花辫，如今正无精打采地耷拉在她的肩上。她尽力想让自己看起来普通一点，然而棕色面颊两边那两道“V”字型的淡紫色印记还是让她在人群中显得有些突兀。

不过幸好人类就是这样一种厌旧的生物，新鲜劲一丢，就好像什么事都没发生过。旁人有意无意的目光渐渐消散，阿劳拉顿时觉得脸上一阵的松爽。

距飞往新泽西费城的航班离开已有十几分钟，人们用最后一点含着炙热与伤感不舍的目光目送它的离开，遥望湖蓝色的天空，似乎还在回味着什么。然后迅速收拾这种多余的心情，换上轻松愉悦将之代替，然后踏上回途的路。

何必多次一举为其担心？航班的质量是足够好的，也并不是永远见不着面。然而他们现在有更重要的事情要做了，没必要永远停留在这淡淡的愁绪里。为了几个人的离开就打乱自己的计划，那样不值得。

但 阿劳拉·艾尔提亚依旧站在原地，打扫的发亮的地面倒影出她的轮廓。就好似她站在一座孤岛上，周围是一望无际的海。她便是岛上那尊古老又神秘的雕像，老式、顽固又倔强。

路过的人只是不经意地瞅上她一眼，然后继续赶路。谁也不会知道，也没兴趣去探究她那白色头发掩盖下的脑袋里究竟藏了些什么，也许对于一个人的隐私保护是对他最起码的尊重吧。

毕竟她只是在发呆罢了，至少现在看来确实如此。

随着人陆陆续续的离开，原本饱和的大厅已经显得有些空白。突然有些寂静的环境让她有些不自在，四下环顾，阿劳拉这才意识到自己刚刚的古怪行为。于是背过身，随机迈开步子，以最快的速度向落地玻璃后的明澈天空的反方向移动，向轻轨站台的方向走去。

～～

从机场出来时她都控制的很好。她甚至还和希罗拥抱并说了再见。独自一人出了轻轨站随后搭上了返回安娜堡的列车。

车上人很少，且异常的安静，不知是自己忽略了声音还是因为它们本来就不存在，而她可以很清楚地看见对面车窗外移动迅速的景物，在眼前一闪而过，然后倏忽不见，仿佛那就是她的人生。

双眼似被闯进车厢的阳光刺疼了，忽然有温热的液体夺眶而出，她开始哭。

然后她发现她正在为她还未哭过的一切而哭，希罗、克兰甚至是她的父母。她哭得很大声，以至于坐在她对面的男孩给她递了面纸。她则朝他大吼，你以为你在看什么，天才（讽刺意味）。这显然很不符合阿劳拉一直以来的作风，要知道她可一直都是在周围人眼中的留有待人有礼的良好印象的。可这或许是成年人的通病，她这辈子最讨厌别人的怜悯。

过了一会儿阿劳拉觉得好多了，用纸巾擦干眼泪。将头轻轻地靠在软座的靠垫上，她长长的呼了一口气，闭上眼睛告诉自己：没事的，一切都将会过去，她还可以在这里继续展望自己的未来。她还可以在第二天早上，走路去看看休伦河的迷人风光。阿劳拉再次睁开哭的有些发胀的双眼，眼神顺着脑袋倾斜的角度看去，车窗外是一片金色的世界，夕阳用它最大的力量为天空中的几丝云翳渲染上红晕，由此来体现它正值壮年。

一瞥眼，她看到了坐在她对面，刚刚给她递纸巾的那个男孩，阿劳拉眯起眼，想起来她好像还没好好打量过这个险些惹怒她的陌生人。心中还是有些恼火，不过更多的是羞恼。

他的年纪和她差不多——十八或十九岁左右的样子。身上套着一件黑色的短衫，上面写着“Made in Flint”，似乎急于宣告着它，或者说他的产地。下身着一条军绿色七分裤，深色的球鞋露出他的脚踝。

可是阿劳拉的注意力并不在这些上面。略微凌乱的黑发垂至脖颈处，并且向两边向上翘开，黑灰色玻璃一般的眼眸。健康的黄白色皮肤，他似乎混有亚洲人的血统。没错，他的样子就她曾经在中学数学课上偷偷写的幻想小说中的骑士。尽管她从未想象过这些人物会在她哭泣的时候递给她一张面纸，并且还莫名其妙地被她吼了回去。

他并没有像以前她所见过的“列车男孩”一样，头上戴着巨大的耳机，疯狂摇摆脑袋，像是吸嗨了以后无法控制自己地在开着脑部Party，，而是双手捧着一本书，那本书很厚，但看得出男孩正看的入神，他紧缩的眉告诉了她他正陷入沉思，修长的手指不耐烦点着书脊。在他的旁边紧挨着的是一个简单的黑色背包，深褐色的行李箱静静地立在一边。等待随时和主人一起离开。

长时间盯着别人看是不礼貌的，一想到刚刚自己做的事。捏着面纸团的手紧了紧，阿劳拉识趣地收回了目光，就当作什么也没发生过的样子。低头看着自己的鞋尖开始发呆。

许久，紧接着她听到了列车进站的声音。车窗外熙熙攘攘的是川流不息等待上车或者下车的人们。看起来甚是忙乱。

然而车站人员有条不紊地指挥着秩序。阿劳拉吸了一下鼻子，背起她的包，随后下了车。攥紧了手里的纸团，她顺手就将它扔进了路边的垃圾箱。并很快回头望了一眼身后人流不息的车站，然后很快埋没在人群中。

一瞬间她仿佛回到了最初，自己一个人坐飞机越过海洋来到这里，搭乘火车穿过群山。然而现在，是不是一切又要重新开始。

那是个未知数，但不管怎样她都得硬着头皮去闯，哪怕结果会是遍体鳞伤，她只能默默祈祷上帝的保佑。

祈祷那个曾出现在她幻想小说中的骑士，会在最后挥舞着泛着红光的剑来拯救她这个脾气暴躁的公主，为她带来金色的苹果和并递给她圣洁的橄榄枝。

给一颗灰色的陨星带来永恒和生机。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this story since 2017. But due to the heavy school, and there were fewer people willing to read it, so I stopped writing it for a long time. But I still like the idea of this story, I believe that one day I will finish it.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
